Konoha Festival
by azuramethyst
Summary: NaruHina— "N-naruto-kun no baka!"


**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto _. I didn't take any commercial profit._

 **Warning** plot pasaran seperti biasa, _plis banget lah ini abal banget_ , OOC, AU

 **a/n** merupakan "Konoha Festival by Rebellion1610X" versi saya sendiri (hahaha). Ampun deh, saya _speechless_ —banget—baca cerita yang dibuat sama dia (hahahaha). Alasan saya _speechless_? Rahasia, dong.

Listening to **Greenlight – 5 Seconds of Summer** while writing the story.

* * *

 **Konoha Festival**

by Jashique Emiko

.

[ _"—Give me the greenlight, and we could spend our time together."_ ]

* * *

"Aku berangkat!"

Kaki mungil gadis tersebut terus berjalan dengan cepat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang delapan belas menit. Hari ini hari minggu. Tapi gadis bersurai indigo yang diikat _twin tail_ tersebut sudah rapih mengenakan baju olahraga sekolahnya. Tas selempang warna hitam yang ia sampirkan di bahu kirinya, lalu tangan kanan yang memegang telepon genggam berwarna putih melengkapi atribut olahraganya.

Hari ini gadis bersurai indigo itu harus datang ke sebuah tempat untuk melengkapi nilai olahraganya yang—sangat—buruk.

Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga menit. Dan bersyukurlah, gadis yang memiliki nama Hinata Hyuuga tersebut sudah memasuki tempat dimana ia akan melengkapi nilai. Iris _amethyst_ nya melirik ke arah sekitar. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, guru olahraga yang terkenal galak—Maito Gai—itu meneriaki Hinata dari jauh.

"HOI! AYO KEMARI!"

"E-eh… i-iya!"

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat dua menit. Dan kondisi Hinata sudah tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Kakinya terkilir, perutnya yang mual—salahkan Hinata yang tidak sarapan terlebih dulu—dan handuk kecil yang ia bawa telah menutupi kepalanya agar melindungi dirinya dari terik matahari yang tak ia sukai.

Hinata mengambil telepon genggam yang berada di tasnya. Ia berniat untuk menelepon kekasihnya. Ia pun mulai mencari nama kekasihnya dan meneleponnya. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara _baritone_ dari telepon Hinata.

 _'H-halo?'_

"K-kamu dimana…?"

 _'Eh… yah aku mau jalan kok. Hehehe,'_

"K-katanya ingin jalan pas jam setengah delapan…"

 _'M-maaf yah, Hinata-chan'_

"P-perutku sakit…"

 _'Yah… jangan dipaksakan,'_

"B-baiklah…"

 _'Yasudah… jaa!'_

—Dan beberapa menit setelah telepon dimatikan, Hinata tetap memaksakan diri untuk berolahraga.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh delapan menit. Hinata sudah berada di sebuah mini market. Gadis indigo tersebut terus memainkan telepon genggamnya seraya meminum minuman yang ia pesan.

Setelah beberapa menit ia menunggu, iris _amethyst_ miliknya melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang pendek sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Iris _sapphire_ laki-laki itu melihat Hinata. Dan laki-laki tersebut berjalan lebih cepat ke arah Hinata.

Saat laki-laki tersebut sampai, yang pertama kali Hinata lakukan adalah menyuruh laki-laki tersebut untuk menemui teman Hinata. Dan laki-laki yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu hanya mengikuti Hinata.

"N-naruto-kun… kenalkan te-temanku…" ucap Hinata saat Naruto menemui gadis bersurai pirang kecoklatan.

"Naruto,"

"Temari,"

Setelah berjabat tangan, salah satu teman Hinata dan Temari—Tayuya—berujar secara spontan,

"Hinata, pacarmu kaku sekali."

Hening…

"A-ah… Naruto-kun hanya malu. N-naruto-kun… lebih baik kita ke tempat festivalnya sekarang,"

—Dan Hinata menarik pelan tangan Naruto agar meninggalkan Temari dan Tayuya yang kebingungan.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat delapan belas menit. Hinata dan Naruto sudah sampai di sebuah festival yang diadakan tiap tahun. Baru kali ini Hinata pergi ke festival tersebut dengan Naruto. Biasanya, Hinata selalu pergi ke festival tersebut bersama saudaranya.

"R-ramai sekali…" ucap Hinata ketakutan. Hinata memang memiliki keanehan. Dia mempunyai _phobia_ terhadap keramaian.

Naruto yang menyadari ketakutan Hinata, langsung menggenggam erat tangan mungil Hinata.

—Dan mereka pun mengelilingi banyak _booth_ seraya bertautan tangan.

* * *

Mereka sedang berada di depan panggung. Banyak sekali manusia saat itu. Rasanya seperti lautan manusia. Hinata dan Naruto sedang melihat sebuah kompetisi ajang _dance cover_ yang ada. Sesekali Hinata maupun Naruto tertawa melihat bagaimana kontestan berani unjuk kebolehan. Dan sesekali Hinata maupun Naruto bernyanyi, berteriak, maupun bertepuk tangan melihatnya.

Hinata tiba-tiba teringat ucapan temannya, Inuzuka Kiba. Waktu itu, Kiba mengajak Hinata untuk berfoto. Namun, gadis bersurai indigo tersebut menolak. Dan kemarin, Kiba mengajak Hinata dengan tawaran yang sama.

"N-naruto-kun…" panggil Hinata sambil melihat tangannya yang digenggam Naruto.

"Ya? Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" jawab Naruto tanpa melihat Hinata.

"G-gini… aku… ingin _photobox_ sama Kiba-kun. Boleh kan?" tanya Hinata. Naruto pun melihat Hinata lalu membalas,

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh, bagaimana?"

"E-eh? Kenapa be-begitu?" tanya Hinata tidak terima.

"Masa' kamu lebih memilih laki-laki bau anjing itu daripada pacarmu sendiri?" balas Naruto. Hinata yang waktu itu _mood_ -nya sedang jelek langsung melepas genggaman tangan Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan _mood_ Hinata pun mengejar gadis indigo tersebut. Dan Hinata yang menyadari bahwa Naruto mengikutinya refleks menjauh dari Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka kejar-kejaran, mereka berdua sampai di sebuah _booth_ _photobox._ Naruto pun memasuki _booth_ tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata masih berada di luar.

"Ayo masuk, Hinata-chan." ujar Naruto seraya menarik lengan Hinata masuk.

Setelah mereka berdua di dalam, mereka pun mulai berfoto. Pada pose pertama, Naruto merangkul Hinata. Pose kedua, mereka berdua saling mencubit hidung.

Saat pose terakhir, Hinata memutuskan akan mencium pipi Naruto, dan Naruto pun memeluk Hinata dari belakang seraya menempelkan pipinya ke bibir Hinata. Namun, pada saat timer menunjukkan angka satu, tanpa ada peringatan, Naruto langsung mengecup bibir Hinata.

Setelah selesai, Hinata langsung memukul bahu Naruto seraya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah menggunakan handuk yang ia bawa.

"N-naruto-kun no baka!" ucap Hinata berulang-ulang. Sedangkan Naruto? ia hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, lalu mengambil hasil _photo_.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat lewat lima belas menit. Dan Hinata masih menutupi wajahnya menggunakan handuk kecil. Naruto yang melihat reaksi yang berlebihan dari kekasihnya tersebut berkata,

"Kenapa kamu menutupi wajahmu terus sih?"

"I-ini g-gara-gara Na-naruto-kun!" balas Hinata ketus. Naruto yang melihat Hinata langsung refleks tersenyum dan mengacak pelan surai indigo milik Hinata. Setelah mengacak rambut Hinata, laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut berujar,

"Aku begitu karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan."

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya guna menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Lalu ia bergumam,

"—Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

— _Ah, mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum_.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **a/n (lagi?)**

Yatuhan… apa yang aku buat ini?! Sumpah ini _fail_ abis. Dan… aku _speechless_ beneran ngetik cerita ini. Malu abis oiiiii kalo nginget-ngingetnya AHAHAHA—*dibekep*

Yah… masih ada lanjutan sedikit sih, MUAHAHAHAHAHA—*diselepet karet*

Well, _adios!_

* * *

 **Omake.**

"Hinata-chan… tadi temen kamu yang bilang aku kaku itu… siapa?" tanya Naruto seraya menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"E-eh… Tayuya yang bilang begitu, kenapa?" balas Hinata heran.

"Kamu kasih liat deh foto kita. Terus kamu bilang, _'Makan nih, kaku!'_ gitu…" ujar Naruto seraya tertawa.

Hening…

"N-naruto-kun no baka!"

.

 **Omake; Fin.**


End file.
